Nubbin Induced Lovin
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: The Nubbins escape again and some strange things happen for the Sanctuary staff. Chapter 3 up now! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nubbin Induced Lovin'

Summary: The Nubbins escape again and some strange things happen for the Sanctuary staff.

A/N: All Sanctuary authors have to write a Nubbins fic, I've been told it's a rule. So here's my version of a nubbins fic. Just a smutty three-shot with some of my favourite pairings.

* * *

Chapter 1: Helen/John

Helen was sitting in her office when she felt something odd. John was sitting across the room, and she wasn't sure why. But when she looked up at him she was overtaken by the urge to kiss him.  
'John...can you feel that?' She asked, standing up and walking over to him.  
'Feel what my dear?' John replied. Helen sat on the couch beside him.  
'Do you feel...different?'  
'No.' John shook his head.  
'You're not...attracted to me?'  
'Of course I am. But that isn't a new feeling.' John confessed.

Helen leant over and kissed him. Her tongue slid past his lips, probing his mouth, and John thought he was dreaming. She straddled his lap and he realised he couldn't be dreaming, cos whatever she was doing grinding against him he never would have thought up on his own. Her skirt was sliding further and further up her legs, revealing more and more of her skin to him, and his trousers grew even tighter.

'Helen...' He breathed when she lifted her head. 'Why?'  
'I don't know.' Helen's head was cloudy and she couldn't think straight. All she knew was that she needed John, and she needed him now. 'I need you.' She added.  
'You have me.' John's hands found her hips, his grip just a little too tight but Helen didn't care. 'Shouldn't we take this upstairs my dear?'  
'No. Right here. Now.' Helen insisted.

Before John could argue she slid off of his lap, standing up and tugging her shirt over her head. He groaned when he saw the dark lace of her bra against her pale skin. He started to unbutton his own shirt, abandoning the garment before he pulled her back into his arms. He felt her breasts rising and falling against his bare chest as he struggled to draw breath. With one hand he unzipped the back of her skirt and she shimmied out of it, revealing the black lace panties that matched her bra.

She reached into his trousers and started to stroke him with one hand, while she used her other hand to unbuckled his belt and unbutton the trousers. He stepped out of them, and then she pushed him back until he fell onto the couch.

She slid back into his lap, undoing her bra and letting it fall away from her body. Out of the corner of the eye she saw a flash of fur before it became invisible, and she realised what had reawakened the desire in her. The Nubbins were out. But at that moment, she didn't care. All she need was John Druitt inside her.

He wrapped his lips around her breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth. She gasped, pulling his erect cock out of his boxers and stroking her hand and up and down it. She swiped her thumb over his head, spreading the pre-cum across the head and down his shaft. He groaned, trying not to thrust into her grip. His hands came to her hips, his fingers hooked under the edge of her thong, silently asked her permission.

'Go ahead.' She breathed. 'I have plenty more.' She added. And before she could blink her thong was nothing more than two pieces of lace in John's hands. But she didn't care. She guided his erection to her entrance and slowly sank onto it, her warm heat pulling him in. He was stretching her out but she didn't care, it felt so good. It had been too long since she'd indulged in her desires, and that ache in her centre was too much to ignore.

John gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises, but she was still aching for more, a harder touch. She started to move, turning her hips in slow circles and grinding down on his cock. He groaned, his hips jumping and thrusting up into her. It was instinctive more than planned, but the little whimper she let out assured him that he'd done something very right.

Helen was so close, she was aching for release, but John knew just how to drag out her pleasure, teasing her til she almost couldn't bear it. Without pulling out of her he flipped them over, til she was lying on the couch and he was over her, still buried to the hilt inside her.

'Fuck me John Druitt.' She whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist to try and pull him into her. She was trying to encourage him to move, twisting her hips, clenching her muscles and tightening her legs around him to pull him closer. But he was stronger than her, and apparently had better self control, because he didn't give in to what she wanted.

'Say it.' He whispered, his eyes meeting hers. She paused, biting her lip as she twisted her hips, but he didn't respond.  
'Please.' She whimpered, 'please John. Fuck me, take me, please.' She added. He smirked down at her, then in one quick move he pulled out of her and thrust back in – so hard she screamed. But he didn't stop. She'd asked for this and he was going to give her what she wanted.

John moved his hand to her clit, pinching it between his fingers and she screamed as her orgasm washed over her. She tightened around him, her walls rippling around his erection. He kept thrusting through her orgasm, dragging out the pleasure until her legs were shaking and she couldn't breathe. Then he felt his balls tighten and with an animal growl he filled her with his seed. She clenched her muscles around him, milking him til he was spent, then he collapsed on top of her.

'Thank you.' She whispered. She looked across the room, but the ball of fur she'd seen earlier was gone. She hoped it hadn't found anyone else. But at that moment she couldn't even move, never mind go hunting for one stray Nubbin.

* * *

In Ashley's room down the hall she was letting off steam in her favourite way – hitting the punching bag in the corner. Then the door opened and Will came in. Neither of them noticed the small bundle of fur that slipped through before he closed the door.

'Henry's looking for you.' Will told Ashley. She dropped her hands and turned to face him, her face flushed and breathless. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed, and Will couldn't help but look at her breasts as she drew breath. 'You should go find him.' He added.

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Nubbin Induced Lovin'  
Summary: The Nubbins escape again and some strange things happen for the Sanctuary staff.  
A/N: All Sanctuary authors have to write a Nubbins fic, I've been told it's a rule. So here's my version of a nubbins fic. Just a smutty three-shot with some of my favourite pairings.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ashley/Will

'What does he want?' Ashley grabbed a towel and dried the sweat off her face, gulping a bottle of water.  
'Dunno.' Will replied. He watched her wrap her lips around the bottle before she drank, and imagined those perfect pink lips wrapped around his aching cock instead. 'Are you gonna go?' He asked, praying she hadn't noticed the bulge growing in his trousers. Ashley screwed the cap back onto the bottle and put it down.  
'No.' She replied. Then she walked over to him.

Will held his breath as he walked towards him, unsure if she was about to hit him for walking into her room without permission or not. She didn't. Instead she rose onto her toes and kissed him. Will wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body against his as he returned her kiss eagerly.

Ashley stepped back first, her eyes shining as she looked at him.  
'What?' Will asked. 'You're staring.'  
'Sorry.' Ashley was still breathless from the kiss, her chest heaving as she drew breath. Will watched her as she turned away from him and took another long drink of water. Her eyes met his as she wrapped her lips around the bottle and he knew that she'd realised what was running through his mind as her throat moved with each gulp she took.  
'Ashley...Henry...he's waiting.' Will stammered as she stalked back towards him, he recognised the look in her eyes well – it was the look she often wore as she pursued abnormals through the city.  
'Yes. And he'll still be waiting later.' She replied, pulling him into another kiss.

Will slipped one hand under her vest, feeling the softness of her skin as he ran his hand up her back to unsnap her bra. Ashley laughed as she pulled back, pulling her vest over her head and letting her bra fall away. Will kissed her neck, then down to her breasts, taking one nipple in his mouth – teeth tugging on it gently as it hardened under his touch. Ashley tried to unbutton Will's shirt, but she couldn't make her hands work properly. He laughed, taking pity on her and undoing his shirt before discarding it on the floor with hers. As one they moved back to her bed, and Ashley fell backwards, pulling Will on top of her.

Will tugged at the fastenings of Ashley's combats, sliding them down her legs. After he'd dropped them on the floor he retraced the path with his lips, gently dotting kisses up the inside of both her legs. He stopped when he got to the top of her thighs, his eyes drinking in the purple lace of her thong.

Ashley flipped them over then, her hands easily unbuckling his belt and pushing his jeans off. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a small ball of fur on her dresser, but when she blinked it was gone.  
'Will...' She whispered when he started kissing her neck. 'Will...I think the Nubbins are out.' She added. Will paused, pulling back slightly.

'You want to stop?' He asked. Ashley moved slightly, feeling his hard on pressing against her through his boxers.  
'No.' She replied, reaching between their bodies to stroke his throbbing cock.

Will groaned as he slowly pushed into her tight heat. Ashley smirked to herself, tightening her muscles around him. He stopped when he was buried to the hilt inside her, and Ashley twisted her hips slightly, then kept clenching and relaxing her muscles – massaging her length. Will whimpered as she did, hips jerking into her rougher than he'd planned.

Ashley's moaned when one of his hands slipped between them to flick against her clit. She wrapped her legs around his waist to change the angle of his thrusts and then she cried out when he hit her g-spot for the first time.

Will's movements were harder and more erratic as he neared the edge, hips jerking clumsily but with enough force to make Ashley sob as the pleasure coiled inside her. He returned his hand to her clit, and with a few firm strokes to the bundle of nerves Ashley screamed as her climax washed over her. Will thrust into her through her orgasm, her muscles clenching impossibly tightly around his throbbing length. Then with a shout he emptied himself inside her.

Will collapsed on top of Ashley for a moment, before he came to his sense again and rolled away from her.  
'Whoa.' She whispered, leaning over to take his lips in a kiss.  
'Nubbins...' Will whispered back. 'We should um...go and um...check containment...' He added, but Ashley had started to kiss his neck and he couldn't concentrate on anything besides the feel of her lips on his skin.  
'We should yeah...or mom could go...' Ashley replied. Will laughed, pulling her into a kiss.  
'Ashley Magnus you are insatiable.' He murmured when she started stroking his length again, willing him to harden under her touch.  
'You say that like it's a bad thing.' Ashley smirked, straddling his hips.

* * *

When Ashley collapsed on top of Will neither of them cared enough to move. Will wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer to him, gently kissing her lips.  
'We really should go check containment.' He said.  
'You go. I can't move.' Ashley replied, rolling away from him.

* * *

Will pulled on his clothes, tossing Ashley hers, but she didn't move.  
'You need to find out what Henry wanted.' He told her.  
'I hate it when you're right.' Ashley groaned, rolling out of bed and started to get dressed.

Will opened the door smiling.  
'After you.' He told Ashley and she walked out of the room. Will closed the door behind him, but not before two invisible balls of fur slipped out and made their way down the corridor.

* * *

Henry was in his lab, updating the security systems when Nikola strolled into the room.  
'What do you want?' Henry asked. Nikola didn't say anything for a long moment. 'Tesla?'  
'How's it going?' Nikola asked, looking at the screen. 'Need a hand?'  
'No.' Henry replied, turning away from the computer for the first time. 'How many times do I have to tell you to shut the door?' Henry added, standing up and slamming the door closed. Neither of the men noticed – despite the fact they both had heightened senses – that they had company. Henry sneezed a few times and Nikola looked at him.  
'Allergies?' He asked, his voice surprisingly compassionate. Henry nodded. 'Maybe you're allergic to me.' Nikola smirked. He ran one hand down Henry's cheek and was surprised when the younger man didn't jerk away from his touch. 'Doesn't look like it.' He smiled. 'Perhaps we should test more thoroughly.' He whispered, leaning in to press his lips to Henry's.

T.B.C

* * *

A/N Let me know what you think! 3rd part coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Nubbin Induced Lovin'

Summary: The Nubbins escape again and some strange things happen for the Sanctuary staff.

A/N: All Sanctuary authors have to write a Nubbins fic, I've been told it's a rule. So here's my version of a nubbins fic. Just a smutty three-shot with some of my favourite pairings.

* * *

Chapter 3: Henry/Nikola

When Nikola pulled back he was surprised. Henry hadn't punched him, and he didn't look disgusted either. Instead, Henry wrapped one hand around Nikola's neck and pulled him down into another kiss.  
'Definitely not allergic to me.' Nikola smirked. Henry shook his head, blushing, and turned back to his computer.  
'This is gonna be rendering for a while.' He smiled, turning back to Nikola, 'I don't have to sit here.'  
'Was that a proposition Henry?' Nikola asked. Henry turned scarlet.  
'No...I mean...if you want...maybe...' He stammered. Nikola gave the younger boy a cocky smirk, but in his head he actually thought the flustered young man was quite attractive. Henry didn't say anything; he just busied himself with a piece of tech on the bench beside them, praying Nikola didn't see the bulge in his jeans.

Nikola saw. He sat down in the chair Henry had vacated, watching the computer running the update Henry had written, but he kept one eye on the young man. Nikola could hear his heart pounding, hear the slight catch of his breath, he could smell the arousal coursing through the man's veins.

'I've never seen you...go wolf.'  
'HAP.' Henry's voice was tense. He hated the word werewolf. 'I've never seen you go vamp.' He countered.  
'Would you like to?' Nikola asked. But he didn't wait for an answer. He threw Henry against the door, fangs slipping into place, nails growing, eyes darkening.  
'That's...' Henry murmured, unsure of the word he was looking for. Instead he just growled, feeling his face change as he showed Nikola his true nature.

It was only after they'd both changed back that Henry realised Nikola was still holding him against the door, and the vampire's body was pressed against his so closely that he was almost certain Nikola could feel the erection he'd been trying so hard to conceal. But when Henry moved slightly he realised he wasn't the only one. He felt Nikola's erection pressing against his own. Their eyes met and neither of them said anything, they just attacked each other in another round of passionate kisses.

They were rougher kisses this time too – all teeth and tongues as their hands roamed over each other's bodies, tugging at clothing, pulling hair, stroking skin. Henry pulled back first, the need to breathe overwhelming him.

'What are we doing?' Henry asked.  
'If I need to explain, I'm doing something wrong.' Nikola answered as he pushed Henry's t-shirt over his head and started working on his belt.  
'Tesla, something isn't right.' Henry breathed, trying to compose himself, to regain control of the situation. Then Nikola's lips were on his neck and the vampire's voice was soft in his ear.  
'Want to stop, mongrel?' He whispered.  
'Don't call me that.' Henry pushed Nikola back so hard that the vampire bounced off the opposite wall and slithered to a heap on the floor. Henry was on top of him before he could move, kissing him as the younger man fought with Nikola's waistcoat buttons, shirt buttons. 'Why do you wear so many clothes?' Henry muttered, finally revealing Nikola's chest. He immediately started kissing the soft skin, drawing a groan from the vampire.

Nikola pushed Henry back, extending his nails on one hand and slashing through Henry's shirt.  
'I liked that shirt.' Henry muttered, staring at the scarps on the floor.  
'Oh, get over it.' Nikola replied, pulling Henry back into the kiss.

Henry wasn't sure quiet when he lost control of the situation, but before he knew what was going on he was on his hands and knees as Nikola entered him. They'd both lost all their clothes now, and were both groaning with the desire, both desperately seeking release.

'Stop!' Henry gasped. 'I heard something...footsteps...Tesla someone's coming.' He added.  
'You're hearing things.' Nikola insisted, still pushing forward until he was buried to the hilt inside Henry's tight ass.

Nikola set a rhythm that was almost too slow for Henry. The younger man found himself pushing back into the vampires' touch, desperately trying to increase the speed of his thrusts. Then Nikola hit that sweet spot inside him and he groaned, trying – unsuccessfully – to bite back the sound before it slipped out of his throat. Nikola chuckled, then froze.

'Footsteps...' He whispered. 'Ashley...' He added.  
'Oh I asked her to come and see me...' Henry realised. 'Crap.' He muttered.  
'Just...keep quiet. She'll think you're not here. Nikola instructed.

Ashley strolled down the corridor to see Henry. She was only a few feet from his door when her radio crackled on her belt.  
'Ash, you were right. There's a breech in containment. The Nubbins are out.' Will's voice echoed around the corridor.  
'Be right there.' She replied, turning away from Henry's office. Whatever it was he wanted, it would have to wait.

'She's leaving.' Nikola whispered, resuming his thrusts into Henry's tight heat. 'Will radioed...Henry, what's a Nubbin?' He asked. Henry froze, groaning.  
'They're...the reason we're doing this.' Henry sighed.  
'And I thought it was just your animal magnetism.' Nikola chuckled. 'Explain.'  
'Later.' Henry insisted, pushing back against Nikola's cock.

With every thrust Nikola was hitting Henry's prostate, and the young man couldn't control the groans that slipped from his throat with each thrust. Nikola wrapped one hand around Henry's throbbing erection and with a few firm strokes Henry came with a shout, coating Nikola's hand with his cum. As he came his ass tightened almost impossibly around Nikola's cock and the campire2e emptied himself inside the younger man.

They got dressed quickly, Nikola licking his hand clean of Henry's cum.  
'What's a Nubbin?' He repeated.  
'They're um...abnormals.'  
'I guessed as much.'  
'They make people...aroused...attracted to the other person in the room.' Henry stammered.  
'They're the reason we had sex.' Nikola nodded, understanding Henry's earlier comment.  
'I think. I don't know.' Henry shrugged. 'The sneezing...I'm allergic to Nubbins.'

Helen knocked on the door then walked into the room. Nikola smirked. He could smell sex on her, he could smell John Druitt. Ashley and Will were right behind her, looking awkwardly at each other. Nikola nodded to himself.

'The Nubbins are out.' Helen told the pair.  
'We know.' Henry nodded.  
'What happened?' Helen asked.  
'I was sneezing...I'm not allergic to many things.' Henry lied. His eyes met Nikola's and they both smiled.  
'They've only been seen in the residential corridor so far. Will and I will find them. Can you keep an eye on the cameras?' Helen asked.  
'Of course.' Henry nodded.

After Helen, Will and Ashley had left Henry pulled up the CCTV on his computer screen.  
'Just delete a few clips here and there...' Henry muttered, deleting the footage from his office. While he was checking he found equally compromising footage of Helen and John, and Ashley and Will, so he deleted those too.  
'Why didn't you tell her?' Nikola asked.  
'She doesn't need to know.' Henry replied, turning away from the screen. Then he caught Nikola's lips in one final kiss. 'Go help them.'  
'Will do.' Nikola walked away, then he stopped at the door. 'Henry...I don't think the Nubbins were entirely to blame.' He smiled, then he walked away before Henry could respond.


End file.
